


A Door Opens (in time of war) 神殿門開（戰亂時）

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Eobarry, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Temporarily Canon Compliant, Unhealthy Relationships, barrison, westallen - Freeform, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 來到地球一，假裝成「HR Wells」後，Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne一直有留下關於自己身份的線索。閃電俠小隊終於看穿了他是冒充的，再一次。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 2





	A Door Opens (in time of war) 神殿門開（戰亂時）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Door Opens (in time of war)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500957) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



> 授權：

當身份終於暴露，就和Eobard期望那樣愉快。隊員臉上的震驚、傷心與悲痛、困惑。有趣得難而置信。然而，Eobard有點失望——似乎沒人稍微欣賞他——不是那個白痴HR——能為這場戰鬥帶來的技術。

Eobard壓下不快，下著他過去六個月佈置好的一盤棋。「我只是很驚訝你用了這麼久才發現。我基本上把線索遞到你面前了。當薩維塔叫我『假的Wells』時，你們沒有一個人考慮過HR其實是我。我還以為，經過你和假的Jay Garrick的經歷後，你會有所進步。」Eobard看著自己的指甲。「又或者我偽裝得太好了。」

Cisco走向Eobard，深入他的私人空間，狠狠戳了他的胸口。「真的有HR這個人嗎？」

Eobard露齒笑了，他的小工程師變得無所畏懼。「噢，當然有。他的全息『面試』就是真身——你的決定做得很好，選他做你新的我，又或者更準確來說，你新的Wells。他有過聰明的頭腦，我承認。非凡的創意思維者。」

「有過？」Barry提問時，看起來像隻被踹的小狗。表情既可愛又熟悉。

Eobard聳聳肩：「啊，有些犧牲是必須的。他旅程裡沒能活下來。」看到小隊驚恐的表情，Eobard收回說法。「噢，好吧。HR沒事，我是在傳輸途上攔截了他，把他送回他心愛的Randolph那裡。」

看起來沒有人相信。Eobard不怪他們。

「你是怎麼活下來的？」Iris問了那個顯而易見的問題。

「我不得不承認我也不確定，Ms. West。你已故未婚夫出人意表的英雄行徑終結了我最終的存在。過去兩年我一直活在虛空之中，一心沉思己過。」Eobard保持微笑，很清楚自己的表情多麼令人不安。

Barry插話道：「Iris不是這個意思。我們都知道最初的Eobard Thawne——逆閃電——還活著，在破壞時間線，但這個版本的你理應不存在了。」

令人驚訝的消息。小隊從來沒有提過他不知怎地被抹消後還活了下來。「時間殘餘？」Barry點點頭，看起來非常生氣。Eobard沉思這個悖論，決定不值得大費周章去找他。說得像是如今他偽裝被揭穿，還能有什麼人身自由似的。「所以現在是怎樣？無限期呆在管道監獄裡嗎？」

「當然。」Cisco咆哮道。

但Barry有問題：「你想從我們這裡得到什麼？為什麼要待在這兒，假裝成一心想變得『有用』的吊兒郎當的作家？」

「因為好玩？因為我想你？在虛空很寂寞。」Eobard盡量不讓自己聽起來太自憐自艾。

Barry只是搖搖頭。「你 _想_ 我們了？真的？你還記得你對我說的最後一句話嗎？」

Eobard搖頭，有點錯愕：「說實話，忘了。」

「我記得。它深深烙印在我的腦海裡，就像你的手捏住我的頸，拳頭捶在我身上的感覺。」

Eobard蹙眉，Barry說得他們的打鬥像是BDSM體驗似的，雖說真相也離此不遠。「提醒我一下，拜託？」他猜禮貌會為他贏得幾分。

Barry死死盯著他，說：「『跟你說清楚，殺了你之後，我就殺了他們。然後我就去殺了你父親。贏的總是我，閃電俠。』」

「啊。」Eobard意外道。「我明白你為什麼不想相信我。」

「不是『不想』，Thawne。是『不能』。我們永遠不會相信你。」Cisco戴上了眼鏡——Eobard一直渴望染指、加以改進的那副。但Cisco不用的時候都鎖起來，而「HR」又沒有理由想看，更不用說去改良了。創造出毫無科學知識的人格缺點之一。

「是時候轉移你到更安全的地方了。」Cisco伸出手來，Eobard感受到 _推力_ 。他踉蹌後退，無力抗衡震波。儘管復活了，Eobard的速度還沒恢復，僅有的已經嚴重消耗了。他沒有和震波打起來，他和那個賞金獵人的經歷令他明白那都是徒勞。於是馴服地讓小隊把他帶到管道監獄裡，把他關進牢房。

「我已經升級了科技，Thawne。這次你出不來了。」Cisco給了他最後一推，關上了門。

「我哪兒也不打算去，Cisco。」

Barry踏前一步：「這個牢房——曾經關過年輕版本全盛狀態的你。」

「真的嗎？」Eobard環顧牢房。他感覺得到能力抑制器的震動。「如果你把我關起來了，為什麼現在我不在這裡？」

Barry惱道：「因為Cisco的命更重要。」

Eobard咧嘴笑了。「啊，當然——悖論效應。」他引起Cisco的注意。「我希望你對Barry放我出來以換取你的命好好道了謝。」

Cisco臉上閃過陰霾。

「啊，你忘了。我猜你把你哥哥的死怪罪到Barry頭上，要比回憶起多少次你搞砸事情差點害死Barry要容易得多。」

「閉嘴，Thawne。」Barry站到他和Cisco中間。「你沒有資格說這件事， _永遠沒有_ 。」

Eobard輕輕笑了。「總是要當英雄，Barry Allen。即使你的朋友看不起你。」

Cisco按下外門的控制器，門開始降下時，Eobard喊道：「我餓了。老樣子，謝謝——這次別忘了扭扭薯條。」

小隊沒有回答，唯一的聲音——除了他自己的心跳——就是發電器的震動聲。Eobard坐到地上休息。管道監獄要比虛空吵鬧多了。

* * *

Eobard不願意承認他悶了，即使在虛空仿若永恆度過長達兩年， 但他的確悶了。幾個月的自由生活——不僅在S.T.A.R.實驗室，還有在外面——寵壞了他。但他知道這情況不會持續很久。Barry很快就會來了。帶來的不只食物。

他來是想要答案。

Eobard預見到問題： _為什麼不在我們睡夢裡殺死我們？為什麼要裝傻？為什麼要留在這裡？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？_ 但Eobard已經回答了這些問題。兩年來在虛空作為意識存在——沒有形體，沒有目的，僅有存在——令他想通了很多事。Eobard現在知道他對閃電俠的憎恨不理智、幼稚、大錯特錯。他對Barry所做的事不可原諒，他也不指望短時間內受到歡迎。

但是他不會讓他們知道他有多麼渴望回歸。與他所建立的團隊並肩作戰。訓練Wally很有趣，亦帶來滿足。他可能跑得很快，但他不是Barry，他永遠不會成為Barry。這個孩子的前途被他亟需克服的嚴重的衝動魯莽所阻礙。而他遠比Eobard現在，又或者說未來自負。在另一個時間，另一個地方，Wally West會成為受人敬畏的英雄，但這不是他的年代。

儘管身體飢餓又缺乏咖啡因，Eobard卻幾乎不可思議地意識到一切。管道監獄仍然缺乏最基本的生活設施，如果他要一直呆在這裡，他需要一些娛樂活動，否則，他真的會發瘋的。

然後氣壓發生了微妙變化，Eobard知道這變化與聯繫神速力的某人有關。Wally，雖然速度很快，但並無聯繫。至少，還沒有。

Eobard難以想像那個老男人會又回到這個維度。從第一眼看到Jay Garrick那一刻起，Eobard就知道Jay Garrick是最難對付的極度者——他需要遠離的人。Garrick是神速力的守護者，如果「HR」在他身邊多待一分鐘，Garrick就會感覺他與神速力損毀的聯繫。Eobard的偽裝會馬上結束，而非以他的方式。

不，那當然不是Garrick。也不是Wally。是Barry，他就在附近，大概正盯著管道入口，思考該不該餵這頭野獸。

遺憾的是，他的嗅覺沒有他對神速力的感應——沒有被能量抑制器徹底拘束——那麼靈敏。他聞不到燒過的肉和炸過的薯條，但他懷疑Barry拿著一袋大貝利漢堡。他曾經的宿敵與永恆的執念太好捉摸了，至少在某些事上。

Eobard從一百開始倒數，當他數到八十一時，管道監獄的牢房開始輕輕旋轉，鎖定在位。外門打開了，Barry站在那裡，手裡攥著預期中的紙袋。

看到大貝利漢堡的標誌，Eobard垂涎欲滴。「拜託告訴我這是雙層漢堡和扭扭薯條。」

Barry搖搖頭。「事實上，是雞肉三明治和蘋果片。」

「你在開玩笑，對吧？」Eobard希望他是，因為想到雞肉三明治和蘋果片他就想吐。

Barry沒有眨眼，沒有笑，什麼反應都沒。他只是從狹縫裡遞過袋子，Eobard接過，幾乎不敢看裡面的東西。

「你是個混蛋，Barry Allen，我到底做了什麼該落得如此下場？」Eobard笑了，取出期待的雙層漢堡，拆開包裝，肚子咕咕叫著。

「你殺了我母親，兩次。」

食欲大減，Eobard沒有咬上一口，而是把漢堡重新包起來，放回紙袋裡。「兩次？」

Barry盯著他，閃電在眼裡閃爍，Eobard顫抖。作為HR，他真的沒有花太多時間和Barry一起——對兩人定位深思熟慮——他只是懷疑這個男孩在他不在的時候變得有多強大。看到證據他很高興。

「你是什麼意思？」

「閃點，Thawne。」

Eobard不太明白。「啊，誕生了薩維塔的另一條時間線。」他不想深挖這個閃點。如果他對表面上與他無關的事過於好奇，會引來很多疑問。「當你回來阻止我，拯救你母親時，你創造出來，然後——出於某種原因——還原了一切，嘗試回到原本的時間線。但你做不到，當然。你從不曾發生過的過去回來，最終創造出Caitlin有超能力、Dante Ramon死了的時間線。損失不大，說實話。」

「但你不知道另一條時間線是怎麼誕生的。沒有人知道。好吧，除了我和你的時間殘餘。」

Eobard並不驚訝。儘管小隊都取笑Barry無法保守秘密，Barry很少會說對他傷害最深的事。「你打算告訴我嗎？」Eobard有不祥的預感，他年輕時的自己得為這條時間線發生的許多麻煩負責任。

「我阻止了你殺害我的母親，把你拖到了2016年。我的生活——一度——恬靜安寧。」

Eobard無須動用想像力就想像得到和父母一起長大的，快樂的Barry Allen。他見過。「那麼，發生了什麼？」

「我的能力漸漸衰退，我開始失去大量記憶。然後Wally差點被殺——他是極速者。他本該痊癒的，但他沒有。那時我就知道我把一切搞砸了。我得還原我所做的一切。」

「但 _我_ 做了什麼？」Eobard有預感，他不會喜歡Barry的答案。

Barry看上去想殺了他。「你逼我求你殺了我母親。你嘲笑我，逼我 _求_ 你。」

Eobard想吐。即使當他痛恨閃電俠，當他發誓要成為逆閃電，即使當他致力破壞閃電俠做的一切好事，他從來不願把自己想成一個虐待狂。但悲哀的事實是，他以前的確如此。殘忍、自私、沉醉於對別人造成的痛苦。

「你把我拖回2001年，逼我看著你殺了她， _又一遍_ 。然後你把我拖到2016年，把我扔在Joe家門廊上。你說，一切重回正軌了，卻是於你而言，不是於我而言。」Barry瞪著他，眼裡閃著光。

Eobard，仍然是世上最聰明的人，輕易得出結論。「是我創造了另一條時間線，不是你。你僅僅是個乘客。」

Barry點頭。

「而你為發生的所有可怕的事承擔了罵名。」 _典型的Barry。_ Eobard做了他唯一能做的事。「我很抱歉。」

Barry一拳打在玻璃上，整個牢房都顫動起來。「你很 _抱歉_ ？你殺了我母親，逼我看著你殺了她 _又一遍_ ，然後你拖著我穿越時空，擾亂了所有人的生活。Wally的Caitlin的Cisco的？Iris四個月後就要死了，你他媽的 _抱歉_ ？你用不著抱歉。」

「那不是我。至少第一次後的不是。」Eobard自辯，但空洞又毫無意義。軟弱。他痛恨變得軟弱。

但Barry，才華橫溢、漂亮的Barry，實則承認這一點。「對，我猜不是。」他把額頭抵在牢房。「你為什麼要回來？」他的問題很哀傷。

「我告訴過你——我想念這個小隊。我想念我們擁有的一切。」 _我想念你，Barry Allen。_

「我為什麼要相信你？你花了十五年試圖回家、離開這裡。現在你是需要我們幫助嗎，你是需要我們送你回家嗎？我相信只要有我和Cisco，無需再次炸毀這座城市就能做得到。」

「你就是非要當英雄不可，對嗎？你會幫助你最大的敵人。」Eobard搖了搖頭，對Barry病態缺乏自我保護有點震驚。

Barry閃過的痛苦令眸裡的閃電黯淡下來。「對，我就是這麼蠢。」而後Barry笑了，聲音刺耳、不快。「我不敢相信我花了三個月才發現。你的確把一切擺上台面了，該死的路線圖似的。」

Eobard輕輕嘆了口氣。「我一直不太確定是該繼續裝傻還是坦白交代。我告訴自己不要再提供線索了——你看不出來，你很明顯不想看。但我控制不住自己。」最後一句事實上不是說給Barry聽的。

Barry困惑地看了他一眼。「你不想我們發現？」

Eobard聳聳肩。「我舉棋不定。」

「好吧，也不是第一次了。真正的Harrison Wells——你殺死的那個——還在嗎？」

「他很安靜，大部份時候。我想，在虛空的時間讓他得到安寧。」

Barry在管道監獄的牢房門外踱步——像是關在籠裡的獅子——Eobard發現角色對調有點迷人。「我覺得那隻烏龜幹得漂亮，用Iris最喜歡的絨毛玩具來命令。說實話我很驚訝她竟然沒有察覺。」Eobard頓了頓，略施小恩。「我贊成的，你知道麼。」

這吸引了Barry的注意。「贊成什麼？」

「你和Iris。那天晚上你開派對時我沒有說謊。你很高興你找到你的幸福。」Eobard對自己掛出來的微笑相當自豪。這不是謊言，卻感覺像謊言。

「真的？」Barry不相信。「你怎麼能站在那裡，一臉認真這樣說？經過你對我說的話。」

Eobard覺得他漏掉了什麼。虛空度過的時間並非毫無後果。主要——似乎——是丟失記憶。「Barry？」

「你告訴我，我永遠不會快樂。」

Eobard突然記起他留給Barry的視頻，他為防自己失敗錄的那個。「啊，對。那時我在生你的氣。」

「你總是在生我的氣，生閃電俠的氣。即使是現在，我不明白我為什麼招你恨。」

「老實說，我也不太明白。那是一種瘋魔，我現在明白了。」

「我不知道你是改變了，還是只是又在演戲。你在假扮誰？你不是Harrison Wells，你不是HR Wells。你到底是誰？」Barry的困惑有點令人心碎。

「我是個穿梭時空的時空動力學教授，曾經有妄想症，讓我做出可怕的事情。」

Barry一直踱步。「我不相信你真的這麼想。」

「我沒想過你會。你會讓我證明自己嗎？」

這引起Barry的注意。「怎麼證明？」

「讓我幫你救Iris的命吧。真正幫忙——而不僅僅是在黑板上做筆記。你了解我，Barry——你知道我的能耐。你知道我能幫上忙。」

「我還知道你可以把事情扭轉到有利於你。你 _會_ 。你想要些什麼，我知道。如果你不想回家，那是什麼？你的速度？你想要回你的速度？是這樣嗎？」Barry停了下來，盯著Eobard，雙眼再次充滿閃電。這個男孩正慢慢滲出神速力，即使牢房裡建了能量抑制器，Eobard還是感覺到它像是愛撫著裸露的皮膚。「你也打算偷走我的速度嗎？」

Eobard退後一步，好像被扇了一巴掌。他讀過Cisco的筆記，知道極速對Barry做了什麼，他地球二的二重身怎麼提取Barry的速度，然後重新設計讓它回來。「不——不是。我是逆閃電的時候才需要速度。」

「你不再是逆閃電了？」Barry嗤之以鼻。「省省吧。贏的 _總是_ 你，不論你在玩什麼遊戲。」

「不是遊戲，Barry。我改變了。」

「你一直這麼說。」Barry嘆了口氣，把頭靠到玻璃上。「我不知道該拿你怎麼辦。」

「讓我幫你。」Eobard一直給出他的理由。

Barry盯著他，沒有閃電——只有藍光下閃爍的柔和綠眸。Eobard好奇Barry還記不記得他們在管道監獄的最後一次會面。Eobard記得——與其說是話語，不如說是情感。那時他充滿自信，充滿自鳴得意、自以為是的憤怒。確信Barry會咬上他晃在面前的誘餌。

對Barry來說，沒過去多久。對他來說——來Eobard來說——有如永恆。

Barry離開玻璃，走向控制板。Eobard心沉了下去，他又要回歸黑暗。至少直至Barry——或者閃電俠小隊一員——決定再來拜訪他。可令他驚訝的是，外門沒有降下。牢房的門打開了，但Eobard沒來得及跨過門檻，Barry就衝了進來，門在他身後關上。兩扇門，外面那扇也關上了。牢房旋轉回到原本的位置，鎖定在位。令人驚訝的是，Barry關掉了能量抑制器。

Eobard慢慢深呼了一口氣。「那麼，這就是我的結局？不是呯一聲，而是一聲嗚咽。」

Barry只是站在那裡，一言不發。

「我猜你已經關閉了攝像頭，一個小時左右，程式會將這格牢房歸回原位，你就可以走了。明天，當Cisco或者Caitlin或Iris來給我送飯，就會發現我的屍體。看起來會像自殺。」

Barry搖搖頭，終於說了點什麼。「相信我，Thawne，如果我要殺你，我不需要這麼精心設計。Cisco可能還會跟我搶殺你的機會。」

「那這是什麼？為什麼你要這樣做？」

Barry把他推回牆邊，他的手抵住Eobard喉嚨。「來啊，Eobard，跟我打。讓我看看真正的你。」他捏了捏——但不夠用力，什麼都做不成——然後要求道：「跟我打。」

Eobard喜歡這個版本的Barry Allen，如此絕望，如此渴求。他目不轉睛看著折磨他的人，微笑。「不要。」

Barry的臉崩潰了，他鬆開手，但他沒有走開。Eobard感受到電流，感受到他們周圍的速度。他舉起一隻手去摸Barry的臉，男孩縮了縮。但他沒有動。Eobard輕撫著Barry的臉頰，Barry在他的觸碰下顫抖。

「你也想念我。」Eobard低聲道。「我傷你這麼深，你卻仍然想念我。」

Barry點點頭，閉上眼睛。「我不想的。我想 _恨_ 你，但我做不到。我可以恨另一個，但無法恨你。為什麼？」最後一句已成抽泣。

像是在擁抱野生動物，可以一爪子剖開他那種，但Eobard毫不猶豫伸出雙臂摟住Barry，把他抱緊。Barry再次抽泣起來，把頭埋在Eobard肩膀上。

「為什麼？」

「因為我們太像了，Barry Allen。」

Barry沒有反駁他。相反，他軟倒在Eobard的懷抱裡呢喃裡。「我好想你。」他抱緊著，Eobard抱著他仿佛他是世上珍寶，而他的確是。

Eobard感覺到Barry升起的欲望，他動了動下身，好讓Barry感覺到他的。Barry看著他，面容疲倦，滿臉淚痕。

他們在刀尖上遊走。如果Eobard猜錯了，很可能送命。他的手圈上Barry的頸，溫柔模仿他們戰鬥的情景，用拇指抵著Barry的嘴唇。令他歡喜的是，Barry張開嘴唇吸吮著它。

幾下心跳之後，Barry挪開拇指，傾身貼近。他輕聲道：「也許，暫時，我們雙贏？」

Barry沒有回答，只是把他拉過來，狠狠吻他，仿佛世界要在一陣狂風中終結。

_我敢打賭他不會這樣吻Iris。_ Eobard揮開入侵的念頭，回吻了Barry。他現在擁有的，以及他和Barry Allen曾經擁有的，與Iris West無關。Iris也許是Barry的靈魂伴侶、他的精神支柱、他最愛的女人，但Eobard Thawne是Barry Allen的命運，這意味著什麼。

這意味著很多。

Barry雙手拼命扯著Eobard的衣服，尋找裸露的皮膚。Eobard把Barry推在牆上，Barry呻吟出聲。

「我們從來沒能這樣做過，對嗎？」

「你假裝成瘸子，該死的。」

壓在Barry身上，Eobard低聲道：「愚蠢的偽裝。」

Barry蹭向他，咆哮道：「操我。」

Eobard沒有以為Barry是在罵人。「真的？」

「對——我口袋裡有一包潤滑油。」

當喜悅沖破欲望的烏雲，Eobard怔了一怔。 _Barry來到這裡，想要這個。想要我。_ 他找到潤滑油，讓Barry脫掉兩人的衣服。儘管歲月流逝，Barry的身體歷經艱辛，一切都沒變——仍然瘦削，強壯成疑。Eobard還記得他第一次遇到的閃電俠，是個肌肉發達的怪物，顯然這個Barry永遠不會成為那個男人。

「你真漂亮。」他忍不住讚美，發自內心的欣賞。

「閉嘴，Thawne。」Barry很生氣，但他的欲望沒有因而消退。

「請叫我Eobard好嗎？」Eobard跪在地上，撫摸著Barry的陰莖，替Barry的屁股潤滑，在這親密的時候，他希望他叫他的名字。

Barry低頭看著他，表情既可怕又美妙。「Eobard。」他只說了這句。

這是Eobard第一次從Barry嘴裡聽到自己的名字，而且Barry的語氣裡沒有伴隨通常說Thawne時的憤怒。

Eobard吻了Barry的陰莖頂端，站了起來。他用了最後一點潤滑油來潤滑自己。Barry會很緊，Eobard希望自己能持久。射得太快那就很尷尬了——儘管他 _的確_ 還有部份極速者的新陳代謝。

一邊胳膊鈎在Barry大腿下，掛上自己腰間，Eobard深呼吸了一口氣，推進Barry體內。雖然有點陳詞濫調，但他真的感覺像是回家了。

Barry再次把他拉近，含住他的嘴，任由Eobard插進去拔出來。自從他跟蹤HR Wells穿過虛空以後，Eobard第一次允許自己進入神速力。他的聯繫——他犯下最大的罪後總是脆弱——仍然有限——但足以把兩人包裹在閃電裡，呼喚Barry的速度，感受他的回應。

Barry的指甲刮過他的背部，撓出幾乎立即癒合的微細傷口。這不是第一次了，Eobard好奇和Barry做愛是不是能讓他恢復速度，但隨後Barry咬住他的唇，痛楚美妙極了，把所有關於速度和神速力的念頭都從他腦海趕走了。這也足以將他逼至極限，他灼熱炫目地一下子射進了Barry體內。他感覺到Barry也射了作為回應，那一刻，Eobard經歷過的一切——永恆的孤獨和悔恨——都有其目的。

他們溫存的時間遠比他假裝成Harrison Wells時有過的長得多。如今，Barry不需要考慮愛人的癱瘓狀態。他們在接吻，綿長，慵懶，Eobard又硬起來了，但Barry推開了他，穿上衣服。

Eobard照著做，什麼也沒說。他很清楚Barry不會獻上真心與鮮花。Barry曾經做過一次，逆閃電給了他痛苦的猛打。Barry Allen口中不會再說出愛意之話——至少很長時間都不會了。Eobard知道他可以先湊合著。

牢房開始旋轉回入口，Barry一言未發。Eobard以為會被警告不要跟Iris——或者小隊裡任何人，提起他們剛剛做了什麼，被威脅。但Barry什麼也沒說，仿佛在假裝什麼也沒發生過。

外門打開了，在內門升起之前，Barry終於望向Eobard。「我會考慮你幫忙救Iris的提議。」

Eobard留在原地，點點頭，唇邊掛著笑容。他不介意成為Barry骯髒的小秘密。他也沒有興趣插足Barry的幸福，至少這次不會。讓他擁有他的真愛。不會長久的。


End file.
